


Je n'ai jamais été bon avec tentations

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Idiots in Love, M/M, Teasing, Temptation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Il détestait quand Kei faisait choses comme ça, il le détestait vraiment.Et il ne pouvait pas croire qu’il n’était pas volontaire, parce que parmi tout ce qu’ils avaient dans le réfrigérateur, il ne pouvait pas être un accident qu’il avait sorti une glace à l’eau.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Je n'ai jamais été bon avec tentations

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Je n’ai jamais été bon avec tentations**

Kota ne pouvait croire à ce qu’il voyait.

Il détestait quand Kei faisait choses comme ça, il le détestait vraiment.

Et il ne pouvait pas croire qu’il n’était pas volontaire, parce que parmi tout ce qu’ils avaient dans le réfrigérateur, il ne pouvait pas être un accident qu’il avait sorti une glace à l’eau.

Et il prenait son temps pour le manger. Ça faisait presque vingt minutes depuis qu’il avait commencé à lécher la glace, et il était à la moitié.

Yabu avait envie de mettre la tête dans le congélateur, mais il ne voulait pas donner cette satisfaction à le plus jeune.

Il continua à prétendre de regarder la télévision, pendant que Kei se rapprochait a lui, en le sourient et en tenant la glace dans la main.

« Ko ? »

« ¿Quoi ? » il lui dit le plus vieux, en essayant de maintenir le ton de sa voix normal.

« Ko, es-tu nerveux ? Il y a quelque chose que ne va pas ? » lui demanda Kei, innocemment. 

Yabu claqua la langue.

Il était si typique de son copain essayer d’attirer son attention, pendant qu’il essayait si désespérément de l’ignorer.

Il haussa les épaules, en prétendant que tout allait bien.

« Il n’y a pas rien que ne va pas. Je ne fais que regarder. » il mentit, en indiquant la télévision.

Il écouta Kei rire, ensuite faire un son ambigu avec sa bouche et la glace.

« Et de quoi parle le film ? » il le testa, et Kota ne pouvait pas éviter de jurer à demi-mot.

Il se tourna vers Kei, en croisant les bras.

« C’est bon, tu as gagné. Je ne sais pas de quoi parle le film, je ne regardais la TV, j’essayais de me détourner l’attention par toi et cette fichu glace. Tu es content maintenant ? » il craqua.

Kei rit et hocha la tête.

« Absolument. Je suis content que tu l’as reconnu. » il dit, ensuite il allait encore plus près et lui caressa une cuisse. « Mais... » il chuchota. « Je pense que nous pouvons trouver une manière par rendre content à toi aussi, non ? »

Kota y a pensé, et puis il hocha la tête.

Il embrassa son copain, en lui prennent la glace et en l’abandonnant dans la table.

Après tout, il méritait une revanche.

Et il essayait de ne penser pas à le fait que c’était ce que Kei avait voulu dès le début. 


End file.
